Días difíciles, grandes recompensas
by K. Monroe
Summary: Temari se encuentra "sensible". Pero aún en su estado, debe entrenar. O al menos eso era lo que pretendía antes de encontrarse con cierta persona... Two-shot lemmon de la mejor pareja de Naruto. Olvídense del sumario, se me da fatal :S
1. Perfect day

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, sobre todo aquéllos que como yo se encuentran "estudiando" para los exámenes cuatrimestrales... ^^**

**Pues nada, les traigo un nuevo relato, esta vez un two-shot de la pareja Shikamaru-Temari :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de... bla bla bla bla bla**

Temari estaba que echaba humo, y no era por su derrota ante aquél mocoso durante el examen de Chuunin, días atrás. No precisamente...

Lo que realmente estaba influyendo en su horrible estado de ánimo era esa etapa por la que toda chica debe pasar mensualmente... Sí. Su menstruación era la más grande de las maldiciones: dolor, mal humor, y sobre todo muy poca paciencia. Y combinando los tres elementos, cualquiera ponía su vida en peligro ante su sola presencia.

Fue por eso que hasta bien entrado el día no decidió levantarse de cama. El malestar era considerable, y puesto que no tenía ninguna misión pendiente, se podía permitir el descansar todo el día. "¿Pero qué clase de ninja soy?", pensó para sí. "He de ir y empezar con mi entrenamiento".

Estaba convencida. No pensaba perder de nuevo ante aquél crío, por muy bueno que fuese. No, la próxima vez sería diferente... y por eso debía ponerse ya las pilas.

La rubia preparó un rápido almuerzo y se dirigió, con cierto esfuerzo, a la explanada donde solía pasar horas practicando jutsus. El cielo, despejado y espléndido, discordaba con su estado de ánimo, pero no importaba. Temari cogió sus kunais y sus shurikens y comenzó a practicar un poco de puntería.

Vaya – dijo sorprendida-. Sí que hacía tiempo que no practicaba con armas básicas...

El resultado hablaba por sí solo: cero de diez. Cero aciertos de diez lanzamientos que hicieron que su rabia creciera en un sólo instante. El temperamento de la rubia era una de las cosas que más le costaba controlar... prefería una misión de rango A que asistir a alguna de aquellas estúpidas clases de relajación y control de emociones. ¡Joder! Ella era así, y ya nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo... ¿qué más daba?

Luego de tres horas desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, Temari se sentía exhausta. Al menos su dolor había cesado y su humor crecía ligeramente por momentos. Además, era hora de comer su almuerzo, así que decidió hacer un pequeño descanso. La chica cogió su bento y se dirigió a la sombra que producía uno de aquellos enormes árboles que daban la entrada al bosque de Konoha. Su permanencia allí estaba llegando a su fin, para su total decepción.

No era que hubiese hecho amigos, ni mucho menos, ni tampoco era el hecho de que sus misiones resultasen sumamente fáciles... Lo único que le gustaba de aquel pueblo era su paz. Salir a la calle y ver a todo el mundo sonriente, amable, feliz. Ese tipo de ambiente le resultaba fascinante, puesto que sus dieciséis años se habían reducido a la continua violencia de su hermano y a su nómada estilo de vida. Por eso iba a echar de menos aquél lugar, aunque jamás lo admitiese abiertamente...

Temari se sentó en la fina hierba, parándose a observar el verde paisaje con pasmoso deleite. Su mente estaba absorta ante tal tranquilidad. Sí, estar sola en aquellos momentos le hacía sentir una inmensa dicha. Sonrió levemente ante aquella paz interior, para su sorpresa.

- No deberías estar tan relajada cuando hay alguien a tu espalda. Joder, los ninjas de la Arena sí que son problemáticos...

No. No podía ser.

"Jajaja", pensó. Es imposible. ES IMPOSIBLE. "Dime que no es él..."

Se engañaba, desgraciadamente. Encima del árbol en el que descansaba la rubia se encontraba aquel maldito Shikamaru. No sólo había pasado por alto la presencia de una persona, sino que esa misma persona era el último de los seres humanos al que desearía ver. Aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte, definitivamente NO quería verlo. O eso se decía, al menos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño genio? ¿Acaso no hay más sitios donde poder estar en Konoha? - le preguntó al recién aprobado Chuunin.

- Sí, los hay. Pero este es el lugar desde donde miro las nubes... supongo que tampoco te molestará para lo que sea que estés haciendo – replicó sin interés.

- ¡Eso he de decirlo yo, maldito crío! Las nubes puedes verlas desde tu maldita casa, ¿no? Pues ya sabes, si no quieres acabar mal... - comenzó a amenazarle.

- Joder, ¿qué cojones os pasa a todas las chicas? Sois demasiado problemáticas...

- ¡Me importa muy poco! - gritó Temari -. Por Dios, lárgate de una vez si no quieres terminar hecho papilla...

El chico detuvo de repente cualquier movimiento. Separó un poco sus piernas y juntó los dedos de ambas manos en lo que parecía un círculo. Posteriormente, agachó su cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

Temari se quedó confusa, pues aquella misma postura la había visto durante su enfrentamiento. Al parecer, estaba pensando... si es que podía hacerlo.

Pero en verdad, la incertidumbre la carcomía, puesto que esa no era una situación para meditar nada ni pensar en un plan: ella sólo quería que se fuese de una vez para poder comer y seguir entrenando.

En esto, Shikamaru se levantó. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara, y en aquel momento lo hacía irresistiblemente atractivo. "Joder, Temari... ¡¿qué coño estás pensando?".

Pero fue él el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio:

- Hmp... - masculló sonriendo -. Pobrecita...

Ella no sólo se sobresaltó al oír aquello, sino que también se enfadó. Y mucho.

¿Quién se creía que era para compadecerse de ella? Y además... ¡¿compadecerse de qué?

Él prosiguió:

- Joder... sí que debe ser molesto. A mi madre también le pasa lo mismo cada cierto tiempo.

Temari sintió que se ruborizaba. ¡Mierda!.

No podía ser, debía estar bromeando. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de su... estado hormonal?

Él le contestó:

- No te avergüences por eso. Además, es más que obvio: el dolor en tu estómago mientras entrenabas, tu mal humor... aunque esto último no sea síntoma de nada, realmente – sonrió pícaramente-. Además... algunas partes de tu cuerpo... son más grandes que la vez anterior...

Temari perdió el control. Al oír eso último, en verdad deseó matarlo. Odiaba la manera en que se hacía el inteligente y además... el muy capullo había acertado. Eso era lo peor de todo.

Además... ¡¿cómo que más grandes? ¿Había llegado a fijarse en **eso**?

Ahora sí, el joven no se marcharía de allí con vida. Temari cogió su gran abanico y se dispuso a comenzar la lucha, pero para su sorpresa, su cuerpo parecía inmóvil.

Desgraciadamente, el ninja la había atrapado con su atadura de sombras. Ahora, mientras ella se encontraba totalmente paralizada, él la observaba desde el mismo sitio con expresión divertida.

- ¡Maldito! - gritó a pleno pulmón-. Por tu propio bien deberías soltarme... ¡si no quieres acabar bajo tierra!

- Hey, un momento... sólo estaba pensando en ayudarte – le contestó muy serio-. Ya verás, te sentirás mejor... al menos es lo que dice mi padre.

Temari tembló. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de venganza por algo que ella le había hecho?

Shikamaru avanzó, algo que Temari hizo al mismo tiempo, como si fuera su reflejo.

Cada vez que la distancia que los separaba se acortaba, Temari suspiraba. De hecho, sus mejillas lucían un color rojizo vivo. Odiaba mostrarse así ante aquél enclenque, pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta por qué le pasaba eso... Bueno, **puede **que lo supiera, pero desde luego, no iba a aceptar esa explicación.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ninja de Konoha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la rubia de la Arena. Él se veía bastante seguro, incluso con un cierto gesto de diversión. Shikamaru usó su sombra para atar a la chica, dejándola totalmente paralizada para así poder avanzar hacia ella.

Temari por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertada. Se sentía indefensa. Sus emociones volaban por su cabeza, de un lado a otro. Hasta tal punto, que comenzaron a flaquearle las piernas. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, a un suspiro de caer por el abismo de su rostro.

Shikamaru se detuvo. La miró con ojos como platos, preguntándose cómo es que había llevado la inocente situación a un punto tan extremo. Él en verdad no quería hacerla llorar ni nada por el estilo.

Shikamaru la liberó. La joven cayó al suelo, de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. El chico se acercó instintivamente a ella, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Por su parte, Temari no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba desbordada, no sabía contener el dolor que comenzaba a emerger por su cuerpo. Fue por eso que le propinó un fuerte codazo al chico cuando se acercó a ella. El fuerte golpe, que dio de pleno en su destinatario, no consiguió que éste se alejara.

Shikamaru se situó detrás de ella, abrió sus brazos y la abrazó.

Ella abrió los ojos. Notó sus suaves manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. De repente, una de aquellas lágrimas reprimidas resbaló gentilmente por su blanquecino rostro. Él la apretó con fuerza, como si no quisiese dejarla ir. Temari habló:

- ¿Se puede saber... qué estás haciendo, maldito crío? - dijo, aún con la voz resquebrajada.

- Sssshh... - la mandó callar-. Sólo quédate así...

Pero ella no lo obedeció. Se dió la vuelta, no sin cierto esfuerzo, para encontrarse con el rostro conmovido del chico. Al parecer, le había afectado su extraña reacción. Ella no pensó.

Su faceta de persona fría y calculadora se quedó olvidada. Ella alzó una mano como si quisiera abofetear al moreno, y él bajó la mirada para recibir su merecido castigo.

Pero ella no pretendía hacerle daño, al menos no de esa manera. Lo que hizo aquella amable mano fue alzar el rostro del chico para besarlo de una manera **demasiado **salvaje. El gesto sorprendió al de Konoha, pues se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras ella exploraba los confines de su boca. Y no sólo eso. La chica usó su mano libre para meterla bajo su camiseta y acariciar así unos moldeados pectorales, aún siendo un chico bastante joven.

- Ahora, maldito niñato, me vas a pagar por esto – gruñó Temari, aún con los ojos empapados de lágrimas-.

Shikamaru no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Estaba perdido por completo.

No sólo era la primera mujer que tocaba, sino que era **la mujer **que quería tocar. Y además, la había hecho llorar con su estúpido juego. Así que no estaba seguro de si aquéllo iba en serio o estaba preparando una cruel venganza... bah, qué más daba. Si debía morir, no existía forma más dulce de hacerlo. Así que esta vez el Nara comenzó a participar en el beso, pero iba claramente en desventaja.

Temari ya había colado una mano en su cintura, y avanzaba hacia abajo... hacia el epicentro de su cuerpo, una zona algo **problemática**. La rubia decidió dejarse llevar por aquel salvaje instinto que controlaba su cuerpo. "Joder, es más joven que yo, pero me tiene loca", pensaba.

La ninja utilizó su mano derecha para tocar su intimidad por encima del grueso pantalón. Aunque el contacto no era muy directo, él notaba el roce. Y vaya si lo notaba...

Shikamaru comenzó a suspirar levemente y a moverse contra su mano, para proporcionarse a sí mismo un mayor placer.

- D-dios, como esto siga así... - dijo con cierto esfuerzo-. Temari... vamos a meternos en algo problemático...

- Cállate, Nara.

Él veía su expresión de dolor. No lo soportaba, sinceramente. Shikamaru acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mientras recorría sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Su erección había disminuido considerablemente debido a la intensidad de aquellas emociones que comenzaban a emerger de él. "Dios, la quiero", pensó para sí el chico.

Con un movimiento hábil la colocó sobre la hierba, quedando encima de ella. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, y se hacía sumamente delicioso el contacto de ambos: los dos lo estaban disfrutando.

Temari comenzó a respirar más rápidamente al notar su enorme pene sobre su sexo. Si no fuese por aquellas malditas prendas...

Pero Shikamaru pensaba hacerla llegar al cielo poco a poco. No le corría prisa, o eso demostraba mientras besaba lentamente sus carnosos labios. Ella lo sentía, sentía que él la quería, aunque se hiciera el duro. Fue por eso que decidió llevarlo con ella, bien fuese al paraíso o al infierno.

El Chuunin fue muy cuidadoso al tocar sus pechos, conociendo el estado en el que la chica se encontraba. Por eso, ante la duda, prefirió jugar con su apetecible cuello. Lo chupeteó, lo mordió, lo marcó. Ella era suya, y quería estar presente en su cuerpo por siempre.

Temari gimió al notar su boca en su clavícula, haciendo que un cosquilleo avanzase hacia su zona baja. Perfecto. Quizás fuese la única oportunidad que tuviese de unirse con él en un solo ser, y no podría. No lo podría hacer... al menos, se conformaría con que el ninja no se olvidara nunca de ella. Rodó hacia un lado para así posicionarse ella encima de él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico, haciendo que soltase un gemido de placer, otra vez debido al contacto de sus cuerpos.

- Shikamaru... y-yo... no voy a poder hacerlo – dijo, de nuevo avergonzada-.

- ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que eso me importara? - le espetó, sonriente-. Tenemos muchos días para probar... ¿no cres? - y la besó de nuevo.

Temari se sentía desfallecer... de amor. ¿Acaso eso significaba que tendría una nueva oportunidad para estar con el chico al que amaba? Decidió no pensar más en eso. Simplemente, sonrió y se recostó en su pecho.

Aquella tarde la pasaron mirando las nubes. El único sonido que ella percibía era el de los latidos del corazón del Nara. Shikamaru por su parte, no prestaba mucha atención al cielo. Prefería acariciar el pelo platino de aquella chica, que sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había convertido en el verdadero astro rey de su particular cielo...

**Jajajaja! Bueno, esto ha sido la primera parte del fic xD La próxima será lemmon lemmon, os lo aseguro xD**

**No sé qué les habrá parecido, pero espero sus reviews ^^**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Under your skin

**Hola de nuevo! Bien, esta es la continuación de la historia ShikaTema, que iba a ser un one-shot pero tenía demasiadas ideas en mente por lo que decidí cortar en dos la historia (además, si iba a incluír lemmon debía hacer que el tiempo pasara... pobre Temari, ejem ejem xD).**

**A Nonahere y a YyessyY: gracias, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Casi se me escapa una lagrimilla de emoción... "alguien ha leído mi fic, o.O!" xDDD**

**A todos los demás, lo de siempre: nos leemos! ^^**

Desde el día **en que todo comenzó**, Shikamaru y Temari solían verse a la misma hora todos los días. Ambos traían su respectivo almuerzo y compartían su contenido el uno con el otro. Aunque resultase "problemático", por una parte, y "molesto" por otra, eran felices si estaban juntos.

Después de comer, los dos se tiraban en la hierba y observaban las nubes durante largas horas. Temari solía recostarse contra su moldeado pecho, y él solía jugar con sus coletas, con fingido desinterés. El silencio era su pan de cada día, y es que apenas hacía falta decir una sola palabra. Los dos lo sabían, lo sabían de sobra. Además, sabían lo mal que llevaban las conversaciones: siempre podía haber una palabra fuera de lugar que hiriese al otro, y eso era algo que secretamente querían evitar.

Pero la marcha de Temari estaba próxima. Debía regresar a la aldea de la Arena junto con sus hermanos, y cierto era que no tenía ganas de volver. No, porque su felicidad se encontraba en Konoha. Se encontraba en **él.** Y el Chuunin lo sabía, sabía que debía perderla durante un tiempo concreto de su existencia... ¿mas qué podía hacer él?.

De todos modos, el tema no era tratado por ninguno de los dos. Desde el día en que empezaron a verse, no había habido ni una sola palabra sobre sus sentimientos o pensamientos. Simplemente mantenían el rudo diálogo habitual, mero escondite de un amor que rebosaba sus almas.

Esta vez, la joven de la Arena fue la que tomó la iniciativa, luego de pensarlo durante largos días:

- Oye...

- ¿Ehm? - masculló perezoso Shikamaru.

- Estaba pensando... que quizá podríamos vernos esta noche... ya sabes, hacer algo diferente... - consiguió decir, aún apoyada sobre su pecho.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo como qué...? - preguntó con interés el Nara.

- Estaba pensando que... a lo mejor podríamos... - balbuceó la joven.

- ¿Podríamos...? - inquirió desesperado él.

- … nada – concluyó Temari.

- Oh, vamos, Temari – se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Temari se empezaba a enfadar consigo misma. ¿Quería de verdad hacer algo con él por la noche? Sonrió para sí misma al constatar la respuesta. **No**. No quería hacer nada con él por la noche... porque quería hacérselo allí mismo. ¿Para qué esperar?. Ella estaba loca por él, ¿cómo es que había aguantado tanto tiempo sin el contacto de su piel? ¿Acaso él no la deseaba como mujer?

Shikamaru recibió una mirada intensa por parte de "su problemática chica". No pestañeaba, estaba atenta a su expresión, por lo que se sintió un poco cohibido... joder, ¿desde cuándo le hacía sentirse así? Se concentró en aquellos labios que sabían a miel... sí, sí, sí otra vez. Quería saborearlos de nuevo. Pasó un brazo por su cuello, acariciando su nuca con una mano. La otra mano la utilizó para asegurarse de que la chica no se le escapaba, agarrándola por la cadera. Ella se sobresaltó ante aquel gesto, desviando momentáneamente su atención para fijarse en aquella mano invasora en su anatomía femenina. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al moreno, que esta vez sí devolvió.

Ambos se envolvieron, para su sorpresa, en un íntimo abrazo que se prolongó indefinidamente, pues cuando los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo. Se separaron a regañadientes y él besó su frente. Cuando se pusieron en pie, para irse a sus respectivas casas, él le dijo:

- Quiero verte. Hoy – enfatizaba cada frase-. Dime dónde te podré ver por la noche. Hoy sabrás lo que es dormir con un auténtico genio – dijo sonriente, haciéndose un cumplido.

- Vaya – exclamó Temari-. Pensé que era demasiado "problemática" para tí...

- Y lo sigues siendo, pero me gustan los retos – siguió con el juego.

- Ja... - rió levemente-. No te olvides que quien con niños se acuesta, mojado se levanta.

- Quizás te sorprendas... puede ser que te levantes mojada... - dijo de forma seductora.

A Temari se le aceleró el pulso. Su corazón bombeaba sangre en una única dirección... y a un ritmo frenético. Shikamaru lo notó. Notó el rubor en sus mejillas, pero decidió que allí no harían nada. No quería que ninguna experiencia de ese tipo ocurriese en un bosque, expuestos a miradas ajenas.

Por eso le dijo en un susurro a la rubia que la vería en las aguas termales del pueblo. Que viniese cuando quisiese, él la estaría esperando. Le dio un beso muy corto en los labios, a modo de despedida. A continuación, el chico comenzó a andar dirección a su casa, dejando a Temari de pie sobre la hierba observando cómo se iba.

La joven ninja, por su parte, no cogía en sí de la alegría. No sabía qué podía pasar por la noche, pero su mente ya se encontraba tramando maquiavélicas ideas para hacer suyo aquel rostro, aquel perfecto pecho, aquel apetitoso cuello... **y** **todo lo demás**. Pero antes debía prepararse, arreglarse en condiciones para que la encontrara atractiva. Cogió su abanico y se dirigió a paso veloz a su casa, donde también se encontraban sus hermanos. Preparó la cena para los tres. Puso la mesa. Sirvió los tres platos. Comió. Recogió. Todo esto, mientras se encontraba en la Luna, ya se sabe. No prestaba mucha atención a nada que no fuese **él**, y en cómo iba a intentar "no cagarla" en unas horas. Se dirigió a su habitación. Cepilló su pelo, perfumó su cuerpo y se vistió con lo que consideró su más insinuante ropa interior. Necesitaba que él le dijese lo guapa que era, lo seductora que podía llegar a ser... lo mucho que la amaba.

Por fin, llegaron las once de la noche. Temari pensó que esa era ya una hora aceptable para disfrutar con intimidad de la compañía del Chuunin. Cogió su albornoz y se dirigió caminando a los baños termales. La distancia que la separaba de su destino era poca; sin embargo, se le hizo eterna. Al llegar al sitio citado, comprobó los alrededores. No había ningún ser humano a la deriva, y esto también incluía a Shikamaru. Decidió dar un paseo por la zona para ver si lo encontraba. A no ser que...

- Lo mato. Como se haya olvidado, juro que...

- Eh, que llevo aquí desde hace bastante más de lo que crees. Al menos podrías ser considerada con tus palabras... - se defendió el moreno de la acusación de la joven.

Shikamaru apareció por su espalda sin apenas notarlo. Temari dejó caer su albornoz para darse la vuelta y comprobar su existencia. Al ver su rostro, adornado con un gesto de felicidad, abrió mucho sus ojos y sin mediar palabra se tiró a sus brazos, experimentando la calidez de su cuerpo. Ya no lo soportaba más: estar sin él agujereaba constantemente su cordura.

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto, pero pronto acunó a la chica con sus brazos. Él la besó con una destreza sin precedentes. Sus labios se fueron abriendo a medida que el beso se volvía más exigente. Sus lenguas se detuvieron en todos los rincones de sus respectivas bocas, la exploraron por completo. El sabor de sus labios era como el del dulce vino tinto. En cierto sentido, resultaba embriagador.

Temari fue la primera en interrumpir aquella majestuosa tarea.

- Shikamaru... ¿te apetece un baño? - dijo llena de picardía.

El pobre chico no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Pero el pensar que aquella chica podía ser tan pasional en _eso_ como lo era en el campo de batalla, le hizo estremecerse.

A modo de respuesta, sonrió para sí mismo y la volvió a retener prisionera de sus besos. La acción no se hizo prolongar mucho, puesto que Temari parecía arder como el fuego. Estaba impaciente, se notaba. Ella cogió su mano y lo llevó a las aguas. "Dios mío", pensó el Chuunin. "Esto va a ser jodidamente **problemático**...".

Una vez allí, la de la Arena comenzó a desnudarse ante la asombrada mirada del chico. Parecía que aquella ropa interior negra estaba funcionando, pues por poco no le caía la baba al Nara. Su vergüenza le impidió sacarse las últimas prendas ante su lujuriosa mirada, por eso le pidió al joven que se diese la vuelta.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿ahora te avergüenzas? - rió-. ¿Acaso no vas a darme el placer de comprobar cuán hermosa eres? - preguntó muy serio.

Ella lo miró llena de dudas. Su expresión debió impactar en el joven, pues se acercó rápidamente a ella envolviéndola de nuevo con sus brazos. El contacto con su cuerpo le inyectó una sobredosis de seguridad... y de pasión. Fue por eso que respondió:

- No... es que quería que lo hicieras tú... - dejó en el aire la frase.

"Oh, Dios. Esto no me puede estar pasando...", pensaba Shikamaru. ¿Acaso podía tocar con sus manos pecadoras a aquella diosa del Olimpo?. ¿No iría directo al infierno después de tal atroz sacrilegio?. Aquello le sobrepasaba, ya lo creía. Pero fueron sus manos quien ejercieron control de su voluntad. Comenzaron acariciando aquellos pechos que tanto le fascinaban, masajeándolos muy, muy delicadamente sobre su ropa interior. Su otra mano acarició una de sus nalgas, e hizo que se acercara un poco más a él.

Temari por su parte comenzó a desnudar al ninja despojándolo de su camiseta. Su pecho quedó desnudo y pudo saborearlo en su mayor esplendor. Pasó su húmeda lengua por sus increíblemente-perfectos pectorales, cual escultura griega. Unos abdominales a medio formar marcaban el camino que sus manos debían seguir...

Shikamaru notó cómo la rubia se deshacía de su pantalón, dejándolo sólo con su bóxer puesto. Por desgracia, ni dos ni tres capas de ropa interior podrían disimular aquella enorme erección con la que debía lidiar. Antes de que ella pudiese fijarse mucho en el tema que allí abajo se estaba cocinando, decidió tirarse al agua. La salpicó toda, y aquello era digno de ver: Temari en ropa interior y con el pelo mojado. Si existía un paraíso, ya lo había encontrado.

Él esperó a que la chica se tirase para acompañarlo, y no lo hizo esperar demasiado. Saltó al agua en la que él también se encontraba. Ahora, al fin, estaban juntos.

Temari nadó hacia él. Cuando alcanzó su cuerpo, enredó sus piernas a su cintura, y se estremeció al notar la enorme hinchazón que inútilmente intentaba esconder. Shikamaru suspiró, y ella lo miró divertida. Él la volvió a besar, esta vez marcando un ritmo frenético que a duras penas podrían seguir durante mucho tiempo. El cuerpo era quien mandaba.

Ella coló una de sus manos por su ropa interior, comprobando hasta qué punto estaba excitado. Aquello parecía piedra. Su enorme miembro se erguía orgulloso entre sus piernas, señalándola. Esperándola, quizás. Él tembló ante el contacto de su mano con su parte más íntima y delicada. Lo estaba haciendo **demasiado** bien... tanto que temía irse antes de empezar la acción. Fue por eso que la detuvo. Ahora sería él quien explorase minuciosamente su anatomía...

Le sacó el sujetador, dejando que se perdiera en el agua, que nadase a la deriva. Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura para sacarla un poco del agua y así observar sus perfectas curvas.

Sus pechos se alzaban como dos montañas vírgenes, sin bandera. Ella lo miró. Parecía deleitarse con aquella parte de su cuerpo, y así debía de ser, pues no tardó en utilizar su lengua para saborear la piel que los recubría. La enredó concienzudamente en sus pezones, a sabiendas de que eso le provocaría un notable placer, y no se engañaba. Temari empezó a suspirar, cada vez de forma más ruidosa. Ella se sujetaba al chico por el cuello, a veces incluso lo arañaba inconscientemente.

"Menuda chica con la que he dado a parar", pensó Shikamaru. "Es demasiado mujer para mí..."

Quizás lo fuese, pero no quería dejarla sin demostrarle cuánto podía hacerle gozar un niñato como él. Su estrategia estaba hecha, por lo que no lo pilló con la guardia baja. Movió su primera ficha.

Con una mano libre comenzó a apartar sus braguitas negras, para colar un dedo inexperto en su intimidad. Temari sonrió instantáneamente. En verdad lo estaba logrando, el hacerla morir extasiada. Perdió parte de su raciocinio cuando notó otro dedo en su sexo, esta vez moviéndose rápidamente en su interior. El placer que el de Konoha le estaba proporcionando estaba a un nivel muy superior a todo lo que había experimentado con él. Él sólo atendía a sus expresiones, a sus gemidos. A la fuerza con que le arañaba la espalda cada vez que aumentaba el ritmo de aquella invasión. Temari era puro fuego, y él deseaba quemarse con ella.

El agua entorpecía un poco sus movimientos. "Eso está bien", pensó el joven, "así la cosa será más pausada"... En verdad, hacerlo o no dependía de ella. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues la rubia era ya suya. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque no parecía verlo así Temari, que en un momento de despiste, se apoderó de su miembro agitándolo suavemente.

Shikamaru dio un respingo. Ella lo observaba con grandes ojos, que morían de la curiosidad. La chica empezó a ejercer un vaivén sobre su duro sexo que propició un delicioso placer en su amante. Sí, lo estaba consiguiendo, pues a veces notaba cómo perdían fuerza sus piernas. Fue empujando al chico hacia las rocas que cercaban los baños para que apoyase su espalda y así pudiese maniobrar con mayor facilidad. Shikamaru batió con el objetivo de la rubia y apenas pudo moverse más. Temari siguió acariciando su pene, y esta vez añadió una mano por su pecho. El Chuunin soltaba gemidos roncos cada vez que ella apretaba más fuerte aquella parte, y aún así, no detenía el ritmo.

La paró. Agarró fuertemente su mano y detuvo aquél tortuoso roce. Él le sonrió y le dijo:

- Temari, detente – jadeó-. Si no, no habrá más Shikamaru por un buen rato...

Ella le contestó, emulando a aquella vez:

- ¿Acaso dije que eso importara? - sonrió muy ampliamente-. Tenemos muchos días para probar, ¿no? - Acarició su rostro delicadamente.

- Ya... pero si piensas irte de aquí sin tu castigo, es que me conoces muy poco... - dijo mientras se abalanzó sobre ella.

Esta vez fue ella quien acabó contra la pared. Él acariciaba cada una de sus partes, al menos todas las que le había dejado tocar. Ella lo miraba, muy fijamente, mientras él se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a proporcionarle un enorme placer. Y lo conseguía.

Los gemidos de la chica aumentaban, y Shikamaru sintió un instantáneo dolor en su parte baja, que suplicaba a gritos por Temari. Ella notó su cambio de expresión. "Dios, no sé por qué tenemos que hacerlo siempre a su manera...", pensó. Ya era suficiente. Ella alzó su rostro para volver a besarlo.

Esta vez era ella la que estaba moviendo su ficha, y decidió calmar un poco la situación. Lo besó tan lentamente que le fue imposible determinar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a saborear sus labios. Shikamaru también relajó su cuerpo y se sumió en aquel beso embriagador. Su cuerpo le seguía pidiendo a la chica. La deseaba, pero de un modo distinto, pues la desenfrenante situación lo había llevado al abismo.

Ella abrió sus piernas de nuevo y se enroscó grácilmente en él. El contacto entre sus partes más íntimas fue una ola de placer que los envolvió por completo. Él le sacó sus braguitas y las abandonó a su suerte. Temari se puso de pie de nuevo y repitió con él aquel gesto. La ropa interior del Chuunin se perdió también en el agua, y por fin quedaron desnudos el uno para el otro.

Sus cuerpos se adivinaban bajo el reflejo cristalino del agua, y ambos se miraron de forma expectante. Se devoraban con la mirada, era más que obvio. Ella le susurró muy cerca del oído "Ven...", y él se acercó más a ella, de modo que apenas pasaba agua entre ellos. Volvió a ponerla de espaldas a las rocas, y al fin se posicionó entre sus piernas. Él no estaba muy seguro, más por ella que por otra cosa. Además, era su primera vez, y no sabía si la cosa saldría bien, si le dolería.

Temari estaba muy segura de lo que le pedía. Muestra de ello fue que acercó su cuerpo más al de él, hasta el punto en que sus sexos se rozaron y ambos gimieron con pasión contenida. Él sudaba, ya no podría aguantar por mucho más.

- ¿Estás segura, Temari...? - le preguntó jadeando el joven.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás? - le respondió ella, muy segura.

Él le contestó con un intenso beso mientras agarraba a la chica por sus suaves piernas. Se volvió a situar perfectamente entre sus piernas, para que la acción no resultase muy torpe por su parte. Ella se arqueó contra la roca que servía de tope a su cuerpo. Lo miró. Acarició de nuevo su rostro. Navegó por su espalda y por su pecho. Besó su mano... así comenzaba a hacerle el amor. Él recibía sus caricias sin rechistar, disfrutando del contacto con su blanca piel, estremeciéndose.

Temari no sucumbió a la pasión. Con una mano, agarró el miembro de Shikamaru y lo colocó en su entrada, guiándolo a su interior. Él suspiró, gimió. Notaba **aquella** parte del cuerpo de la rubia _demasiado_ cerca de su ser. Esta vez, el pecado sería imperdonable.

Ella no dudaba, pero estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa al comprobar cómo era unirse con otra persona en una sola. Cómo era hacerlo **con él.** Él la miró una última vez para comprobar que tenía su permiso, que todo estaba bien. Ella asintió sonriendo levemente, y entonces, lo notó. Su pene se abría paso dentro de su intimidad muy lentamente, a paso de caracol. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con ella para que no le doliera nada de lo que pudiera hacer. Mas Temari no sentía otra cosa que no fuese placer y felicidad. Aún no había acabado de introducirse en ella cuando se sorprendía gimiendo con cada movimiento nuevo del moreno. Una vez hubo metido todo su sexo en el de ella, Shikamaru se detuvo para que los dos se acostumbrasen a la nueva sensación, para que la disfrutasen íntimamente. Ella sonreía, y él la miraba con una expresión cariñosa en el rostro.

Shikamaru comenzó a empujar en su interior, aún a un ritmo lento. Temari notaba sus envestidas como empujones que la llevaban al cielo. Sus gemidos comenzaron a alzarse a un volumen más elevado que los anteriores, que el chico encontraba como música celestial. Su ritmo fue variando a medida que ella le pedía más, o le pedía más fuerte. Shikamaru era un esclavo de su cuerpo, prisionero de su alma. Mendigo de su voluntad.

Temari se estaba volviendo loca sintiendo el pene del Nara en su interior, eliminando todo el dolor que había soportado a lo largo de esos años. De algún modo, era una especie de elixir, de medicina. El agua hacía que el vaivén se ralentizase y se prolongase un poco más en aquella dimensión paralela en la que se encontraban, pero nunca se detuvo. Él comenzó al fin a gemir con sonoridad, y a veces, dejaba escapar el nombre de la de la Arena entre suspiros. Ella quiso marcar el ritmo agarrándose a su cuello y elevando y bajando su cuerpo. Shikamaru constató que aquello no lo podría llevar muy lejos, ya que estaba a punto de tocar el clímax... **con ella**.

La agarró de un modo algo brusco y comenzó a envestirla, esta vez más rápidamente, mientras le arrancaba gemidos cada vez más y más potentes. Notó que su zona íntima comenzaba a contraerse, por lo que dedujo que un final apoteósico se acercaba. Redujo el ritmo pero a cambio aumentó la intensidad, y al fin, llenó su vacío entre sus grotescos gemidos y los salvajes chillidos de Temari. Ella también había acabado. Sonrió para sí, bañándose en una felicidad sin igual.

La agarró suavemente por su cintura, aún apoyada en la roca. Ella abrió los ojos después de unos íntimos minutos, y dio de pleno con el rostro del joven. Le dijo, entrecortadamente:

- P-para ser un crío... - suspiraba- no está mal del todo – rió alegremente.

- Para ser tan problemática, lo haces mejor de lo que imaginaba – respondió sarcástico.

- Gracias, pequeño genio – contestó cerrando los ojos mientras sus labios formaban una tenue sonrisa.

- De nada, pequeña fiera...

Ambos rieron después de la absurda conversación que acababan de tener. Al fin, eran felices. Habían encontrado aquello que les llenaba, aquello que tanto habían buscado cada uno por su parte. Ella siguió agarrada a su cuello hasta bien entrada la noche. Descansaron sin mediar palabra durante un tiempo indefinido. El resto de la noche se la pasaron mirándose, observando sus cuerpos, riendo a cada rato. Antes de volver al mundo real, él la abrazó fuertemente pasando una mano por su cabeza, atrayéndola más a sí mismo.

- ¿Sabías que te queda muy bien el pelo suelto? - le dijo riendo.

- Hmp – gruñó ella, sonriente-. Mi pelo es precioso lo mires como lo mires – se rió-. Pero hay algo que me gusta más que mi pelo...

Ella elevó su rostro en dirección a sus labios, para unirse una última vez en aquel rítmico compás que siempre le hacía rozar el cielo con sus manos.

**Bueno, eso fue todo :D**

**Tenía pensado añadir muuuucho más lemmon, pero esque me pareció tan bonito su momento que metiendo salvajadas se arruinaría la esencia del relato (al menos eso pensé xDD)**

**De nuevo, gracias a la gente que se molestó en leer el fic ^^ **

**Muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos =)**

**XO**


End file.
